


Quiet Night

by LittleBriBit



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Grahamscott, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, does it count as slow if its a one shot?, he doesnt exist, its a plot device, nathan still has meds though, there is weed, warren smokes, who is jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Nathan need the silence and Warren couldn't sleep. Both decide the roof is a god place to be.





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Grahamscott fic and its my child. I hope you like it.

  Nathan had always liked the quiet and solitude of the night. The silence was a very welcome change to the loudness that was always at its worst at Blackwell. He was sitting on the roof of the boys dormitories, letting a joint hang forgotten in between his fingers. He sat on the edge of the building, his legs hanging over the edge, swaying slightly in the wind. The sound of the crickets with the occasional howl from a wolf were greatly welcomed, creating a calming atmosphere. The slight buzz from the half smoked joint helped as well. Nathan sighs slightly, looking out into the woods that surround the school, wondering what it would be like to have no worries like the squirrels that the janitor Samuel cares for. He knew he couldn't have that though, not with his father breathing down his neck most of the time. A boy could hope though.

  Warren isn't really sure what makes him think going to the roof at night is a good idea. He just knows that he can't sleep tonight. Glancing at his phone shows him that it's 3:27 in the morning already, but Warren is glad to see it's also a Saturday. He decides that wearing his shoes would cause unnecessary noise through the halls and up the stairwell, therefore he just wears his socks. Then after grabbing a shirt to throw on, and tightening the strings of his sweatpants, Warren makes his silent advance to the roof. The dorm hallway at night had always but slightly eerie to him, but it was still better then uncomfortable heat that had overtaken his room. Warren made his way to the stairs that lead to the roof, opening the door as quietly as he could. He took the stairs at a leisurely pace and made his way to the roof door, surprised to see it was already propped open with a brick. Not thinking too much on it, he opened the door a bit and stepped over it, making sure not to knock it away by accident. He waited a moment as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light from the street lap. When they did, the first thing he noticed was Nathan Prescott sitting on the edge of the roof, staring right at him.

  Nathan had been staring at the ground below, simply zoning out and trying to ignore any thoughts he was already used too. The joint he had forgotten about had burned away by now which he thought was a waste but only had himself to blame for it. The quiet he was fond of was interrupted by the roof door opening and sliding against ground. Nathan turned and watched as Graham walked out on to the roof. After a second or two Warren looked back at him and started walking over to him.  
  “What are you doing up here?” Warren asked, making his way to Nathan.  
  “I could ask you the same thing. Never pegged you as a rule breaker.” Nathan responded, turning back to look at the woods. Warren chuckled at that and sat on the rooftop, leaning against the ledge piece.  
  “Not a rule breaker? I regularly pirate movies from online. As for what I’m doing up here, I couldn’t sleep and felt like I should be here.” Warren looked up at Nathan. “So you gonna tell me?”  
  Nathan sighed and nodded. “Yeah sure. Not like you’ll tell anyone. Nightmares.” Nathan prepared himself for the laughter that most people responded with when they learned he had nightmares. He wasn’t prepared for the response he got however.  
  “That sucks. Want to talk about them?” Warren turned so his arms were crossed on the ledge and leaned his head against them.  
  “Nope. Rather just get high and forget them.” Nathan responded with as he grabbed a new joint from beside him. He was down to three after this one.  
  “Mind if I join you then?” Nathan looked at Warren like he had gone insane.  
  “You? Smoking weed? Really?” Nathan couldn't believe his ears anymore. Warren laughed and nodded.  
  “On occasion yeah. Who at this school doesn't?” Warren had a point about that.  
  Nathan chuckled. “Alright, you want your own or want to share?”  
  “I’m good with sharing. I’m not sitting on that ledge though.” Warren looked across the yard in front of the building. “I’d rather not fall with how clumsy I am.”  
  Nathan smiled to himself while rolling his eyes and got off the ledge, dropping his lighter as he did.  
  “Oh come fucking on really?!” Nathan leaned over the edge looking at the now broken lighter in front of the dorm stairs. “That was brand new, what the fuck!”  
  Warren stood and looked at it too. “Better the lighter then you though.” Nathan looked over at him and sighed while nodding.  
  “Yeah, your right. You got a lighter on you?” Nathan asked in hope.  
  Warren shook his head no. “All of mine are in my room. Want to come with me to get it?”  
  Nathan nods and they both make their way to the stairway. Warren opened the door and Nathan nodded his thanks which resulted in a glance at Warren’s feet.  
  “You aren’t wearing shoes?” Nathan questioned as he walked in and waited at the top step.  
  “Nope, they cause a bit of noise so I just went without them.” Warren chuckled and started down the stairs with Nathan trailing after him. They walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence and made it to Warren’s door without waking anyone up. Warren opened his door as quietly as he could and walked in, turning on the lamp on the nightstand by his bed. Nathan walked in and looked around while closing the door behind him. The walls were covered in different movie and science posters. One section of a wall seemed to be dedicated to photos of family and friends while another was covered in sticky notes. Nathan walked over to the photos and looked them over. The one in the center seemed like it was constantly being taken down and put back up. It's corners were bent slightly and color in one section was faded in the shape of a thumb print. It depicted a lady standing next to a man slightly taller than her and she had a small child on her shoulders. In front of them was an older lady. Nathan must have been staring for awhile because suddenly Warren was next to him and pointed to the people in the photo one by one.  
  “This is my mom and dad, and that’s my grandma. We took this photo a week before she passed. I was 6. My mom had this in storage and gave it to me a bit ago.” Warren told him. That explained why it looked so damaged.  
  “She looks like a nice lady.” Nathan said, “Your grandma I mean.” Warren grinned at that.  
  “She was. She was also the devil if you pissed her off. She could cuss like a sailor then be perfectly sweet a few second later.” Warren chuckled and turned to Nathan and held out a lighter. “I miss her a lot.”  
  Nathan took the lighter from him and smiled slightly while nodding. Nathan watched as Warren walked to his bed and sat with his back against the wall. Warren looked up at Nathan and chuckled.  
  “You gonna sit with me or will we have to walk back and forth to pass the joint?” Warren asked jokingly tilting his head slightly. Nathan couldn’t help but think that that was adorable and walked to the bed, kicking his shoes off before sitting next to Warren, his back against the wall as well. Nathan took off his jacket after grabbing the joint from the pocket and lighted it, taking the first hit while he placed his jacket on the floor at the end of bed. He turned back to Warren only to find the boy grinning. Nathan could feel himself heating up and blew out while handing the joint to Warren.  
  “What’s that grin for?” Nathan asked, sitting back against the wall slowly.  
  “I have never seen you not wearing that, I was being to think it was attached to you.” Warren said, his smile never dropping as he smoked. Nathan rolled his eyes but grinned anyway.  
  “Yeah yeah, I know. It’s comfortable.” Nathan held his hand out for Warren to give him the joint for another hit.  
  “You should take it off more often, your robbing the people of being able to see how good looking you are.” Warren said as he handed the joint back to Nathan. Nathan, who  had been in the middle of inhaling when he registered what Warren said and immediately started choking. Warren laughed slightly, patting Nathan’s back as he was double overed.  
  “What? I’m just stating facts here.” Warren grinned. “Has no-one told you that before?”  
  “Uh no, not really..” Nathan coughed again, “You really think I’m good looking? I thought you had a thing for Caulfield.” Warren took the joint from Nathan and shrugged.  
  “Yeah, had. It was more of a hey this person is talking to me they must like me. It wasn’t really genuine, you know? I’ve liked you for months now though.” Warren took in a large hit as an excuse to not talk for a bit. Nathan frowned as he looked at Warren.  
  “I’ve been a complete ass to you yet you like me?” Nathan was confused to say the least. Warren nodded as he exhaled slowly after a moment of just holding the smoke. “Why?” Warren looked at the ceiling thinking for a moment.  
  “Other then the fact that your the exact type of guy I find attractive, you’re not as bad as you think. Trust me, I’ve gone through worse than you’re name calling and insults. We fought only twice. I’ve also seen you through out town when your out of your unlike here at Blackwell. I’ve also seen how nice you are to Joyce at the diner.” Warren looks over at Nathan, “I’m invisible so I’ve seen how you can be, you’re really not that bad. Messed up yeah, but not a bad guy.” Warren took another hit from the joint before handing it back to Nathan. Nathan took it slowly and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top.  
  “Thanks Warren.. You’re a good guy. I’m sorry for how I treat you here.” Nathan frowned as he took a hit. Warren breathed out with a sigh.  
  “I accept your apology but you don’t have to be sorry Nathan.” Warren looked over at the clock and chuckled slightly. Nathan looked up while exhaling.  
  “What?” Nathan asked.  
  “It’s 4:20.” Warren smiled over and him and Nathan chuckled.  
  “You’re such a dork.” Nathan said bumping his shoulder against Warren’s, the slight tension from before gone just like that. Warren grinned and bumped Nathan’s shoulder back. Nathan smiles and moves so his shoulder is against Warren’s. “But at least you’re a cute one.” Warren grinned and chuckled.  
  “I’m not cute, I’m manly as hell.” Warren joked. Nathan grinned.  
  “Oh yes, very manly, says the person with a twilight poster.” Nathan said, pointing to said poster across the room.  
  “Damn. You got me there.” Warren smiled and started smoking the forgotten joint again. Nathan smiled slightly, realizing this is the most comfortable he has ever been with someone that wasn't Vic. He could blame it on the weed but he barely felt buzzed and even high he normally hated any physical contact. For some reason Warren made him feel safe. He’d be lying he said he wasn’t interested in the nerd, but he always figured there was no point in trying. Warren gave him the almost finished joint and Nathan turned towards him.  
  “Wanna try shotgunning?” Nathan asked. Warren smiled and nodded.  
  “Yeah, I’d like that.” Warren said while turning slightly to face Natha better. He watched as Nathan took a drag from the dying joint and blushed slightly when Nathan moved closer, putting his hand against Warren’s cheek. Time seemed to slow down as Warren put his hand on the back of Nathan’s neck, his fingers sliding into the bottom of his hair slightly. Warren opened his mouth a bit and closed his eyes slightly but not all the way wanting to see Nathan. He shivered slightly as he felt Nathan’s lips connect with his. Nathan exhaled the smoke into his mouth slowly and pulled away slightly when he finished, keeping his eyes closed. Warren held it for a bit then slowly exhaled. They stayed in that position for a moment, Nathan slowly opening his eyes and looking at Warren. Warren smiled softly at him, his thumb stroking against Nathan’s neck. He felt Nathan shiver slightly and slowly brought his hand from his neck to his jaw, his thumb resting against Nathan’s chin. Warren glanced from Nathan’s lips to his eyes in a silent asking. Nathan nodded, biting his lip slightly, and nearly jumped with how quickly Warren crashed their lips together. Nathan wrapped his arms around Warren’s neck, one hand sliding into the mess of slight curls. Warren pulled away slightly, pecking his lips softly before wrapping his arms around Nathan’s waist and pulling the smaller boy into his lap. Nathan blushes and kisses Warren slowly, one hand moving from his shoulder to the side of the neck. Warren smiled against Nathan’s lips, moving one of his hands under Nathan’s shirt and along his back, scratching slightly. Nathan shivered slightly suppressing a moan that rose in his throat, choosing instead to slide his tongue teasingly against Warren’s bottom lip. He felt Warren’s chuckle more then he heard in, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt Warren’s mouth open against his. Warren slowly deepened the kiss, scratching Nathan’s back again and loved when he heard Nathan moan slightly this time. He pulled away slowly from Nathan, aware of the spit that was starting to slide down their chins and chuckled. Nathan looked at Warren and chuckled too.  
  “We look like a mess.” Warren said as he slide his thumb across Nathan’s bottom lip which was slightly swollen.  
  “Good.” Nathan mumbled and moved to catch Warren’s thumb between his teeth.  
Warren ginned slightly at that and pulls on his thumb slightly, resting his forehead against Nathan’s.  
  “So scratching huh?” Warren grinned at Nathan. Nathan laughed at that.  
  “Oh shut up. Don’t act like you don't have a kink, you’re the one that scratched me.” Nathan was smiling and started to stroke Warren’s cheek. Warren relaxed into Nathan’s hand and turned to kiss the palm.  
  “You’re right.” Warren smiled. “You have to get up though, my legs are asleep.” Nathan laughed again and got up, moving to lay down on the pillow next to him. Warren smiled at how natural it looked to have Nathan there and layed next to him, holding his arm up for Nathan to lay under. Nathan smiled and curled into Warren, putting one arm across his stomach and the other was tucked under his own chin. Warren put his arm around Nathan’s shoulders pulling him closer slightly and put his hand on top of the one Nathan had put on his stomach.  
  “This is the most comfortable I’ve ever been without being completely trashed.” Nathan mumbled against Warren’s chest.  
  “You can come to me if you’re ever overwhelmed. Even during school if you want.” Warren replied, sliding his hand through Nathan’s hair gently.  
  “Really?” Nathan looked up at him.  
  “Definitely. I want to be there for you.” Warren leaned down slightly and kissed his forehead. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing either.”  
  “Me either.” Nathan smiled at him, then rests his head back against Warren’s chest.  
  Warren smiled and kept his arm around Nathan until they both fell asleep as everyone else was waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 4:20 when I typed 4:20, yes I absouletly did it on purpose.


End file.
